A Trip To The Woodshed
by fanfictionkkc
Summary: Alternate ending for "Natural Born" How I would have liked to have seen this episode end. This is just a short story. 3 Chapters: Update: I have added chapter 3 after much prompting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Alternate ending for "Natural Born" How I would have liked to have seen this episode end.

Sorry, I know some will not like how I portray Hawke in this one but I can't help it. I love the chauvinist side of him which I think came through in the Airwolf movie and the episode "Proof Through the Night" He was so sexy in that one. I always thought Cait was kind of reckless in "Natural Born" and I don't think String and Dom would have been so easy going about her actions as they were in the show. So here it is.

A Trip To The Woodshed

Chapter One: Lesson Learned

Cait was watching the young man who had just walked up with a picture in hand asking if they knew this man. Dom doesn't seem too interested in the boy as he says "I can't help you" and sends him to check at another air service. Cait on the other hand has her motherly instincts kick in. Something's not right here she thinks.

"String, that boy looks like he hasn't eaten in a while." Hoping he will jump in and do something about it. She is sure Dom isn't going to notice.

"Hey, Son" String yells to him, "We could use some help around here."

Kevin Hansen is grateful for the offer. Cait and String were right about their instincts but they had no idea how much trouble this young man was in. He saw the men leave that had murdered his uncle Chester, the man who had raised him. Chester would not go along with a group of drug dealers that wanted him to run drugs. When threats didn't work they killed him. Kevin was out to bring them down, but at sixteen commonsense doesn't come with the territory.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAV

None of them were aware that Kevin had stayed at the hangar at night. If they would have known they never would have brought the lady there for repairs. No sooner did String leave the hangar and Kevin was inside Airwolf setting off an alarm bringing Dom and String back inside. Now Kevin had to tell them the truth.

Michael informs them that BlueStone Flight Service has a helicopter like the one seen leaving his Uncles hangar.

"Why don't I go check this place out?" Cait volunteers. No way Dom and String tell her. It's too dangerous. They will all go over together.

It's not like Cait to lie so Dom and String have no reason to doubt that she was going where she said she was. She had said she was going to drop off some film canisters. Taking more time than was needed Dom and String began to worry about Caitlin and Kevin. They should have been back by now.

"String you don't suppose she went to that air service after we told her not to do you?"

Both men headed for Airwolf.

String felt his stomach clinch. He was hoping Cait didn't go over there on her own. He was too worried to be angry. Right now all he wanted to do was find Cait and Kevin.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"String I see them ten miles straight ahead."

"I see them." String notices the helicopter Cait is in is flying erratic. He soon finds out why. Both Cait and Kevin are flying with their hands tied; Cait was over the back of the pilot's seat desperately trying to get control.

"Pull up, pull up." String kept saying under his breath even though he was not aware he was doing it. They were diving fast, too fast. It seemed to String that time was standing still. His heart was beating faster. She has to make it; I can't watch her die, not Cait. And Kevin who was just a boy had his whole life ahead of him. No sooner did String finish his thought the helicopter pulled up and leveled out.

Flying beside them he could see their hands were now untied.

"Cait are you ok?" He asked as he was still trying to get his breathing under control.

"Yeah, I'm fine she said out of breath. "Kevin's fine as well."

"I'm going to follow you back to Van Nuys as far as I can. Dom already radioed the police. We'll be back as soon as we put the lady away."

Cait knew that there was a lot more String wanted to say but was refraining from doing so. Now was neither the time nor place. She knew he would be angry. She would say she was sorry for putting them all in danger when they returned to the hangar.

The police were waiting. They took her statement and escorted Kevin back to the station. There was a lot he needed to explain.

Cait hugged him. "It will be fine. Ok Kev. Remember we're here for you. She waved as he drove off. She was worried about him. That really was a dumb trick she pulled as she thought back to what almost just happened. She decided to start cleaning up the place to get her mind off things not looking forward to the confrontation she was about to have with String and Dom. Dom she could handle, String she was not so sure about.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"You're awful quite Kid, you thinkin about what could have been?" Dom didn't expect an answer. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"What really bothers me is she lied to us. She could have gotten herself and Kevin killed."

String kept seeing the image in his head, the helicopter heading straight for the ground and there was nothing neither he nor Dom could do. He shook his head to clear the thought. He had always loved Cait but as close friends. He never let it go further than that, until today. Seeing her almost die changed everything. It forced feelings in him that he had fought so hard to suppress. His emotions were now on a roller coaster ride. On one hand he was admitting out loud to himself that he loved her, and on another he couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. He was hoping by the time they reached the hangar he would be calm enough to confront her for her actions.

Pulling up to the hangar Dom tried to smooth things over as they walked in. "Ah maybe we can all go get a nice Italian dinner, huh String?" He didn't get an answer. Dom recognized the determination in his walk.

String walked in quickly without stopping he took Cait by the wrist dragging her into the office."

"String, what you are doing?" She didn't get an answer. "I can explain, I know I shouldn't have gone but I thought…"

"No you didn't think Catlin" as he sat on the edge of the desk and in one quick motion pulled her over his knee. Cait was lying across his lap his foot propped up on a chair her hands resting on the desk trying to stop her from going face first into the desk. She tried in vain to get up but was unable to as he held her tight

"String, stop, let me up. Who do you think you are?" I mean it, let me up now." As she struggled to break free.

Dom walked in to run interference. Awww, String do you really think this is necessary?"

"Stay out of it Dom." String said as he gave him a stern look that said there is no way you're getting her out of this.

Dom threw his hands in the air in surrender and turned to leave.

"Dom no, tell him to let me go." Before she could get another word out she felt the first smack."Owww" She knew he was strong and he was definitely not holding anything back.

" String that hurts stop." Her pleas were ignored.

She didn't know what was worse, the embarrassment of being spanked or the spanking it's self. It seemed like he was not going to stop until he took all his anger out on her butt. Finally after what seemed an eternity to her it was over. Letting her up she stood there stunned rubbing her butt to ease the sting. She had tried not to cry but she couldn't help it now that he was glaring at her.

Standing up and leaning in to her ear he said "pull something like that again and I'll make what I just gave you look like love taps." Not saying another word he walked out slamming the office door.

Dom waited a few moments to let Cait get her composure before he entered the office. She was still trying to sooth the sting. He could see she was embarrassed. "You ok Kid?"

"No thanks to you. Thanks for the help Dom." She said sniffing back the tears.

"Hey, I'm not the one that went off half cocked and almost got myself and that boy killed. The truth be told Cait ya kinda had it comin. I don't think I've seen him this mad in a long time. You scared the hell out of us both. We thought for sure we were going to watch you die right in front of us."

That was all it took. Cait let go with the tears. Now Dom was upset with her which was much worse in her eyes.

Dom pulled her in for a hug and handed her a tissue. There, there, it's ok now. Your safe and Kevin's safe, that's all that matters. Although I gotta say it even if Strings to mad to admit it, that was some damn good flyin you did out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Who Will Blink First

Flying back to the cabin String had time to think about the events of the day. He came close to seeing Caitlin and Kevin crash. He was angry with Cait for her decision to go to Bluestone Flight Service without backup but he was also relieved they were both ok. Feeling drained from the day he decided to turn in early. He hadn't given much thought to putting Cait over his knee until now. It was going to be awkward tomorrow at the hangar. He was sure she would be angry. Now that he had time to cool down he found the whole ordeal rather amusing. He did feel a little guilt sink in when he thought about her standing there rubbing her butt trying to hold back the tears. She could always get though to his heart and this time was no different. Only this time he wanted to do something about it. One thing he did know he was not going to apologize. She had it coming to her. This was not the first time she had disregarded her safety. He thought back to when she waltzed into the Pope County jail without backup, he had to rescue her that time as well.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was getting dressed for bed. It had been a long stressful day. She fixed some soup for dinner and took it into her bedroom. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget that today ever happened. Carefully sitting down on the bed she was reminded again of being hauled over Strings lap and spanked. He had been angry with her on other occasions but they would just say what they both had to say and that would be the end of it. So many times she had imagined what it would feel like for String to take her into his arms. This is not the way she had wanted it to happen. He didn't see her as a desirable, capable woman. He saw her as a little sister that had done something wrong and needed to be taught a lesson. Turning the light out and snuggling in for the night she decided she would set him straight tomorrow.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Dom cleaned up the last of his dishes before going to bed. He was tired. He was getting way too old for the trouble the three of them seemed to always find. He was worried about Cait and String's relationship. Cait was upset when she left not to mention embarrassed. He knew they were both equally stubborn. Knowing that neither one was likely to give in he dreaded to see the morning come. Somehow he knew he was going to be pulled into this. It was about time they both stop dancing around each other and say how they feel. Maybe this was not a bad thing after all.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait walked into the office like a women on a mission. She looked around for String and spied his legs sticking out from under the jet ranger he was working on.

"Stringfellow Hawke, I got sometin to say to you." She said standing with her feet planted firmly hands on her hips.

He smiled as he heard her. When she was mad her Texas twang was more prominent. Sliding out from the jet ranger he decided to beat her to the punch. "So I take it you're ready to apologize for yesterday."

"Me, I need to apologize, of all the nerve." She stammered as she put both hands on her head in disbelief. "You are by far the most infuriating man I have ever met" as she stomped off to the office.

String watched her walk off as a grin crossed his face. He decided he was up for the fight and headed for the office.

Walking into the office Cait slammed the door. Dom shaking his head went to the door to fix the blinds that were now tangled.

"I wish you and String would stop taking out your anger on my door."

"I'm sorry Dom; he just makes me so darn mad. He won't apologize for yesterday. And get this, he's waiting for me to apologize."

"And you thought he would? This is String were talkin about ya know."

String walked into the office wiping his hands reaching for a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to tell him he was wrong Dom?"

"Oh no ya don't, I'm not takin sides" he said as he left them to work it out on their own.

Cait was waiting for String to say something and when she was met with silence as he continued to sip his coffee she turned and plopped down in the chair forgetting that she still had a tender behind. Her face giving it away.

String tried to suppress his laugh.

"You think assaulting me is funny?" She is now standing pointing a finger in his chest.

"Is that what they call it now days, assault? Growing up my folks called it a spanking" he said following her angry finger with his eyes.

Cait was so mad she could have spit nails. Grabbing her purse she stormed out of the hangar.

Dom came back into the office. "Now where did she take off to?"

"She didn't say. Probably just went to cool her heals."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Monday morning as String was flying in he found himself looking forward to seeing Cait. Even though they ended things Friday with Cait leaving angry he was sure they could work it out. He couldn't help smile when he pictured her in the office, eyes flashing and finger wagging at him. Damn she was cute. Admitting his feelings for her was not something he was accustomed to but the past two days had changed all that. He was actually getting used to the idea of having feelings for her. That was a big step for him.

"Hey Dom, where are you?"

"I'm in the back straightening out the supply cabinets."

"I thought Cait always does that?"

"Well if Cait was here she would be, but because you two couldn't work out you differences she's not."

"You mean she's not coming in today?" He asked trying not to show his disappointment.

"No, I mean she's not here as in this state. She went home to Texas."

"Did she say why?"

Dom stopped what he was doing and gave String a face that said that was a dumb question. "All she said was she needed to get away to think."

"Did she say if she was coming back?"

"No, she called me Saturday morning sayin she had a flight home and not to expect her back this week, she said she would call me later. Boy when you screw something up kid, you really screw it up."

"Sorry Dom"

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I guess I'll go get her and bring her back." String turned to leave.

"Ah String"

"Yeah Dom"

"Ya think you could ask her nice and not go charging in there like some cave man?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String was standing on the porch of the O'Shannessy ranch. He had been there before with Cait. He actually liked her family. He respected her dad. He was an honest man who loved his family.

"String, what brings you here?" Her dad said as he opened the screen door. "I take it you came to see Cait."

"Yes sir, is she here?"

Her father stood for a moment smiling. Cait said she came home because she was home sick. He wasn't buying it for a minute. String showing up at the ranch confirmed his suspicions. He liked String and had a feeling he was the reason his daughter had not been herself since she came home.

"She's down at the stable with her horse Blue." He said pointing the way.

String thanked him and headed to find Cait. She was in jeans and a white cotton T-shirt brushing her horse. He stood thinking how good she looked in her jeans.

"So, you get your butt spanked and you run home to mommy and daddy."

She turned around to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the door watching her.

"Seriously Cait, you took on Horn but can't take a spanking?"

"What are you doing here?" She sounded angry but that was not her true feelings. Her heart was beating faster and she was never happier to see anyone in her life.

"We never did get to finish our conversation. As I remember it you wanted to tell me something."

"What, so you can laugh at me some more. No thanks."

"I promise I won't tease you or laugh. Go ahead and say what you wanted to say."

Cait hesitated thinking if she should tell him what she was feeling. He did travel all this way to listen; the least she could do was tell him.

"I know what I did was wrong, it wasn't one of my finest hours, I get that. But you made me feel like I'm some little sister that you need to be responsible for. I'm not a little sister; I'm a woman in case you haven't noticed. And another thing, sometimes you take dangerous risk and no one spanks you."

Cait was silent waiting for him to respond with his part of the apology.

String started to giggle, "I'll tell you what Cait, if you can catch me and hold me down you can spank me all you want."

He wasn't going to apologize. Now he was just making fun of her. Throwing the brush down she headed for the door. String pushed off the door frame he was leaning on blocking her exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said as he held her close. "We're not done here."

Cait tried to break free but she couldn't. "Let go String, I don't have anything more to say."

"Good then, because I don't want to talk anymore either."

String pulled her in holding her tight to his body as he kissed her. He was hoping she would return the kiss. It took her a moment to gather her composure as she closed her eyes and kissed him back with all the passion she had been saving for this very moment.

String was the one to finally break the kiss. "I would much rather be doing this with you then fighting."


	3. Chapter 3

After much prompting from so many I am adding another chapter.

Chapter Three: Soul Mates

Cait looked up at String. He was still holding her tight. She was not expecting this turn of events. He took her totally by surprise. The look of confusion on her face made him smile. He had never before even given her the slightest hint that he had feelings for her. He knew he had some explaining to do. But right now it just felt really good to hold her the way he always wanted to.

"So" she said cocking her head to one side giving him a sly smile. "Is this your way of apologizing?"

String laughed. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"If I can hang in their waiting for you for almost two years then waiting a few days for an apology is nothing."

"Ok, you win. I'm not saying I was wrong being upset with you. I think my anger was justified….."

Cait started to interrupt but String put a finger to her lips. "But, I probably should have handled it differently." He dipped his head down so he could look in her eyes hoping this would give them closure on this whole spanking ordeal and they could move on to better things.

"Oh, I don't know" she said blushing. "If you wouldn't have hauled me over your knee would you be here now kissing me?"

String stopped to think about his answer. "To be honest, no."

Cait was taken back a little by his honesty even though she knew that was going to be his answer. Reading the thoughts in her eyes he explained.

"I've had strong feelings for you for some time now. Feelings I had no intentions of doing anything about."

"Then why now?" She asked.

"Seeing you almost die made me re-examine why I wouldn't let our friendship go any further. It made me realize how much you meant to me. I think I would have eventually come around, this just sped things up a bit."

"So, are we good here?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're more than good. So where do we go from here?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String stayed the night at the O'Shannessy ranch and flew back with Cait the next day. He slept in the pool house and she in her old room. Neither one got much sleep but String was not about to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with her by offending her parents. He thought sleeping with their daughter in their own home when they had only been together one day was not appropriate.

They departed their plane and headed for the hangar. String hadn't filled Dom in on any of the details. He was sure he would be pleased that he brought her back and even more so that they had decided to move their friendship up another level.

"Hey, my two favorite people talking to each other again. This calls for a celebration."Dom said as he greeted them with hugs. "How bout I buy us all that nice Italian dinner I offered the other night?"

String really wanted to spend their first night back home alone with Cait but he couldn't turn Dom down knowing he had been worried about the two of them for the past few days.

"I'm in if Cait is." String said giving her one of his signature quick winks that tended to make her and every other woman weak at the knees.

"Good, let's say we get some work done around here and then call it a day."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

As they were walking into the restaurant Dom noticed String giving Cait a quick kiss when he thought no one was looking. After they had ordered Cait excused herself to go to the ladies room.

"You want to tell me what that kiss was about that you think I didn't see?" Dom said raising an eyebrow high and holding it there.

String gave him a sheepish grin. "Do we really need to discuss it now?" Placing his hand on Dom's arm as if to say please let it go for now.

Dom was dying to know what had happened but could tell he wasn't going to get any details at the moment. He'd have better luck with Cait and decided to interrogate her when he got the chance. The conversation was ended when Cait returned to the table.

The food was delivered as Dom dug in. "Boy nobody makes linguine with Clam sauce the way Agostino's does."

Cait had decided on lasagna and String shrimp fettuccine. Half way through dinner it was dawning on Dom that the two of them would probably like to be alone. "I'm such a dope" he thought to his self. These two need some time together and they don't need me around." If he was right about what he was thinking he couldn't be happier. The two of them belonged together. As they were leaving the restaurant an older couple stopped String and Cait. "You make a lovely couple" the older woman said to them. Cait was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what their relationship was. String seeing Cait wasn't responding thanked the woman for the compliment. He realized that Cait didn't know where she stood with him and why would she. They had only shared a long kiss and he told her he had feeling for her. He made up his mind he was going to let her know his intentions and soon.

They arrived back at the hangar. Dom said his goodbyes and drove away leaving the two of them standing outside of Strings car. Cait opened the passenger's side and started to get in. String walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Cait was puzzled about what he was doing. As he walked around to her side of the car she noticed he was carrying her luggage. Her pulse quickened, it didn't look like he was taking her home.

"I was hoping you would come to the cabin with me tonight."

If she didn't know any better she might think she was making String nervous. He looked as if he was afraid she would say no. There was no way she could resist him. There were many times she watched as he would fly off to the cabin with other women to spend the night. Tonight she was the one going. Something told her heart to go with it, Sting was someone she trusted. This had to be something he gave a lot of thought to. He would not be doing this if he wasn't serious.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" she answered.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAV

They landed at the cabin. String carried her bag inside. Somehow she thought the cabin looked different tonight, almost as if it were beckoning her there as someone who belonged and not as one who was just a guest. Once inside String walked her to the couch and started a fire. She watched him expertly place the wood in just the right way and strike the match. She thought about how many times over the years that he must have lit a fire in this fireplace. But tonight it was a special one, it was for her.

Turning to face her but still standing in front of the fire he looked at her for a moment. "You don't have any idea how beautiful you are do you?" Cait blushed for a second time that night. String turned toward the fire to stoke it. "Cait, about tonight at the restaurant, I know you didn't know what to say when the woman said we made a good couple. I hope you know that this is something I want and have for a long time. I'm in this for keeps."

Sitting down next to her he leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss. His lips were moist and moved at just the right tempo across hers. Not able to think about anything but his kiss she responded back. Placing the softest of kisses on the tip of his nose to his ear and down his neck until she came to the exposed part of his chest. Taking her by the wrist he pushed her gently back on the couch slowly lowering himself. As he was still kissing her he unbuttoned her blouse. While he stopped to admire the view she took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt. He didn't do it often but on rare occasions he would go shirtless or walk out of the locker room with his shirt still unbuttoned. Many times she imagined her hands on this chest, now it was there for the taking. She ran her hands gently over him. String closed his eyes. Her touch had the power to heal, not from a physical pain but one that seemed to heal his very soul. For the first time with anyone he was not guarded. It delighted him that she had this kind of power over him.

String pulled away from her getting up from the couch he quickly went upstairs. At first Cait thought maybe he may have thought things were going to far until she heard the crackle of the fire coming from the loft. Coming back down stairs in only his jeans he reached down picking her up. Carrying her up the stairs he didn't say a word but never broke eye contact. Saying to her with his eyes what his heart could not verbalize. That night they learned how much they loved each other. All the unsaid I love you's were expressed in a different way. To destined soul mates coming together as one.


End file.
